Search engines, social websites, and advertising networks have features that allow for social endorsements on webpages. These features show “Your friend endorsed this webpage” on search results, on a publisher widget, or on advertisements. However, often there is no social annotation to show a user. A social annotation may refer to an annotation added to a web search result that may provide a social context. For example, an annotation associated with a particular web page may indicate that the web page was shared, created and/or liked by one of the searcher's online contacts. Social annotations associated with advertisements may result in an increase in click-through-rate, which corresponds to the number of clicks on an advertisement divided by the number of times the advertisement is shown.